1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer that perform printing on a long recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known printers that perform printing on a recording medium. In this printer of prior art, storage means that stores a remaining amount of the recording medium is provided. When printing is executed on the recording medium, the consumed amount of the recording medium is calculated based on a fed amount of the recording medium resulting from feeding means. Further, the remaining amount of the recording medium stored in the storage means is read, and corrected by the calculated consumed amount. After printing is completed, the corrected consumed amount is written to the storage means.
However, as one type of printer, there is a configuration wherein a printed matter is generated by performing printing on the long recording medium fed out from a roll, and then further taking up the recording medium by take-up means. In such a case, as a preparation operation prior to the start of generation of the printed matter, a tip end of the recording medium on the transport direction downstream side, positioned on the outside of the roll, needs to be pulled out and connected to the take-up means.
If the above prior art technique is applied in a printer with a configuration such as described above, the calculated consumed amount of the recording medium is based on the fed amount by the feeding means, and therefore is not corrected by the length of the recording medium pulled out during the preparation operation. As a result, the precision of the remaining amount of the recording medium stored in the storage means decreases.